U.S.S. Republic
Name Republic: A state in which the supreme power rests in the body of citizens entitled to vote and is exercised by representatives chosen directly or indirectly by them. A representation of the Federation. A philosophical dialogue (4th century b.c.) by Plato dealing with the composition and structure of the ideal state. The U.S.S. Republic - C is the Forth Federation Starship to bear the name. The first U.S.S. Republic was a Constitution Class Starship that served with distinction and participated in the Daystrom M5 Computer Incident. The second U.S.S. Republic was a Constellation Class Starship that served alongside the U.S.S. Hathaway for many years, it was then recalled to Earth and became a Cadet Training Vessel for Starfleet Academy, active even in 2373. The third U.S.S. Republic was Ambassador Class and had a short life serving Pegasus Station, the ship was decommissioned when its space-frame became unstable during a mission. History The Legacy Class Project began as early as 2360, being a branch off from the Sovereign Project. At the time, Starfleet Command called for a new class of dedicated explorers based on the Intrepid class hull and built upon the new and untested technologies being developed at the time. The design wasn’t finalized till 2374 and construction began in 2376. Primary mission focus of the Legacy class is to conduct long term deep range Exploration/ First Contact missions and to expand the frontiers of the Federation. The ship was designed to function without the support of a Starbase or outpost for up to 10 years. This is done with lessons learnt from the journeys of the U.S.S. Voyager during her 7 year voyage to return home after being stranded in the Delta Quadrant. Voyager’s transmissions and reports were studied and applied to the Legacy class design logs. Voyager’s new acquired technologies were studied and later integrated into the Legacy class after Voyager returned home via a Borg Transwarp Conduit in 2377. The first 4 keels of the Legacy class were laid out at the Utopia Planetia yards in 2376 and construction was done almost simultaneously. With the end of the Dominion war in 2376 and the reopening of the Gamma Quadrant Exploration, the Legacy class production time was sped up and the first prototype, U.S.S. Legacy and her sister ship, U.S.S. Destiny were completed in 2381 and set off for their shakedown cruises. The U.S.S. Unity and Cadence soon followed suite and were launched in 2382, with the last batche U.S.S. Serenity completed in late 2383. The Legacy was designed to carry a trio of Orcus Class Fighters, and a single Gryphon Class runabout. The primary deflector dish would seem smaller than usual. That is due to 2 reasons. 1: That the level of technology would have improved vastly, so they wont need that big a dish. 2: The dish is the function in par with the saucer dish. Also, another note, the Legacy isnt as armed as the Sovereign. She only has 4 torp tubes, and her phasers are weaker than the Sovereign, but has a faster recharge fire rate. This is to show that Starfleet is going back to a more peaceful state, but is still capable of kicking serious ass when needed. Crew Manifest *USS Republic Crew Manifest *USS Republic Crew Archive Construction and Initial Assignment The U.S.S. Republic - C was conceived upon the U.S.S. Republic - B returning from Pinastri to Pegasus Station after a serious battle with a Dominion ship in which it had lost its main warp nacelle. It was discovered that U.S.S. Republic - B had serious structural flaws due to the mis-match and combining of Federation and Species 8472 engineering. This situation was only made present when the Republic had lost a warp nacelle during a minor torpedo hit. It was decided that the Ambassador Class Republic was to be mothballed in favour for a more powerful ship. The Legacy Class was suggested as suitable replacement for the Ambassador because of the high degree of compatibility in its design, being a new design, the ship was loaded with improved Starfleet technology. The crew of S.S. Pegasus designed the Republic - C primarily for two things, to be able to withstand the damaging effects of singularity drive better and to give Pegasus a more tactical edge, therefore more emphasis was put on the vessels weapon systems. The Republic - C's hull was actually bio-engineered from replacement bio-matter then had remained unmodified (presumably spare parts for Pegasus Station). This allowed the crew access to the same type of hull that Species 8472 bioships used and could therefore withstand the effects of Singularity Drive much better. The ship is a much better combination of Species 8472 and Federation technology however the ship is not considered to be a biological organism like the station because to much of the ship is mechanical in design. The Legacy Class Republic was rushed into service after the loss of the U.S.S. Republic - B, the ship's spaceframe was "grown" from the mimetic "membrane cells" which are similar to human cells in a way and are the building blocks of Species 8472 ship design. However the ship is not sentient in the same way as the station is and very careful steps have been taken to ensure the ship remained without any traces of an organic personality. The initial assignment of the U.S.S. Republic was to defend Pegasus Station and explore the Genesis Sector, mapping the region. To this end, the Republic is equipped with extensive stellar cartography and other science labs to give UFS a better idea on what is out there in this dangerous region of space. On stardate 120426, the Republic returned to the Pinastri System to be reassigned to Task Force 3 under the S.S. Helmut Kohl. The ship was submitted to extensive repairs and refit as well as an interior upgrade. In late 2387, the USS Republic - C was destroyed over a Class O Planet in Sector 009F while discovering the fate of the USS Renown, the crew were recovered and the Republic dynasty was replaced by the New Orleans Class Frigate, USS Republic-D. The Republic-C was later recovered by Starfleet Project Exodus and rebuilt as its flagship. Technical Data Overview Class: Legacy Class (Mark III Refit) Unit Run: 1 of this Variant Commissioned: 2387 Decks: 29 Reinforced Structural Integrity Field Propulsion ** 100 Petawatts Dilithium "Multi-Crystal Orientation" Generator. ** 68 Gigawatts Kayne-19 Impulse Fusion Reactor Diplomatic Capability: Grade 3 Computer Core: Neural Peptide Enhanced Bio-Neural Computer Core Expected Hull Life: 500 Years Armaments ** 10 x Type XII Phaser Arrays (Saucer Section) ** 10 x Type IX Phaser Array (Stardrive Section) ** 3 x Type 6 Forward Photon, Quantum and Transphasic Launcher ** 2 x Type 6 Aft Photon, Quantum and Transphasic Launcher ** Drone Assisted Combat Operations Enhancements ** Duel-Mode Phaser Arrays ** Generated Ablative Armour Technology ** High Capacity Adaptive Augmented Shield Grid Support Craft ** 4 x Class 2 Shuttlecraft ** 2 x Danube Class Runabout (USS Thames-A and USS Medina) ** 3 x Falcon Class Experimental Shuttles ** Drone Bays ***Sensor Displacement Drones ***Shield Repair Drones ***Targeting Drones ***"Wild Weasel" Drones ***Sensor Analysis Drones Dedication Plaque First Contacts *120604 - Nar Vaga *120602 - Etherium Matriarchy (Re-established Contact in 2387) *120602 - Argussian Federation (Survivors Discovered in 2387) *120523 - Coda *120519 - Parainfectus *120429 - Pax Magellanic *120331 - Trilobite Consortium *120404 - Karxhan *120303 - Fluidic Borg Achievements Database Missions of USS Republic Starship Heraldry Category:1st Fleet Category:Ships of the Line Category:Starfleet Ships Category:Constructed at Exodus Shipyards